


sweet nightmare

by scintiilla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, and afraid, author needs to work on her tags, beomgyu :), beomgyu dies in the nightmares, not angst at all but still with a happy ending, soobin had nightmares, soobin is an emotional wreck, soobin wants to take care of beomgyu, soogyu oneshot (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/scintiilla
Summary: where soobin had an intense nightmare which ended by taking beomgyu’s life away.once soobin woke up, he had to make sure that his beloved one was doing alright, so in a rainy afternoon, he walked to Beomgyu’s house just to see the boy with his own eyes.soobinisasweetheartandsomeoneHAStoprotecthim
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	sweet nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to a quick oneshot that was laying in my library. 
> 
> :D: ) (: :D 
> 
> enjoy this wreck you guys,  
> if by any chance you feel like giving me any feedback, the comments are always open for any opinion. 
> 
> find me on twt; @soobinrolls 
> 
> maria <3

the sudden feeling of wanting to get out of the house, to be able to hear his voice and make sure that he is fine, washed Soobin with cold sweat from the top to the bottom.  
just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare, though it felt so real, to the point where the tears couldn't stop falling from Soobin's eyes.

A vivid vision, a frightening illusion was haunting his dreams for days now. It was always the same loop repeating itself over and over again. But as the time passed by and as the nights seemed to get longer, the dreams slowly started reaching a point of a scary reality. The visions became nightmares, which slowly kept Soobin sleepless for hours and hours.  
But today, it was different.  
Soobin felt locked in his dream. Almost as if the gravity was pulling him down, unable to move. His voice was stuck in his throat, empty words and screams were held back by a pressure on his chest, as the same story was repeating itself right in front of his eyes;  
it was Beomgyu .  
It always was Beomgyu.  
Standing in the middle of the field, the most beautiful red, orange and pink lightings of the sunset stroking his glorious features.  
He almost looked too unreal to be true. His eyes shining with nostalgia, his pretty smile reaching the warmth of the sun itself.  
And still, something seemed a bit odd. Something didn't click. But Soobin was too mesmerised by the view of the beautiful boy, who was standing a few meters away from him.  
With one more beautiful smile, Beomgyu took a step back, head slightly tilted to the side.  
He reached his hand out to Soobin, his fingers ready to get locked with the others, skin on skin ready to collapse.  
"Come on, won't you follow me?" Beomgyu's voice rang sweetly in Soobin's ears, sweet sweet honey dropping slowly from each and every word, Soobin's soul already melting to every sound that found its way out of Beomgyu's pretty mouth.

Like a push of the wind, Soobin's entire body was ready to follow Beomgyu's direction. But it was the moment Soobin realised; he couldn't move. The said gravity, a strong power from the bottom of the earth was keeping him on place, making his feet unable to move from the same position.  
A terrifying feeling took completely control over his entire body and brain. Looking up at Beomgyu's direction, the boy took one more step back, hand still stretched out, fingers waiting to get interlocked, a smile still hanging beautifully on his pretty lips.  
"It's okay, try harder." it was an order that softly hit Soobin's ears this time. Beomgyu was getting away from him every passing second, and Soobin stood there, feet stuck on the earth like all the power had been taken away from them.  
And at that moment, when the words tried to escape from his lips, when his breathe actually became noticeable, at that exact moment an explosion of pure darkness cover the entire field.  
A loud sound of an blast echoed from all around the field, when a sudden fire appeared circulating every corner around them, swallowing and burning every little piece around the area.  
A few seconds before everything completely disappeared out of Soobin's view, the last things he managed to see were Beomgyu's tearful eyes and his broken smile.  
"I'll be waiting.."

It was a sudden feelings of rush, a panic attack, unstoppable & uncontrollable. Soobin didn't know how to react or what to do. One thing was surrounding his mind; he had to make sure, that Beomgyu was safe.  
Warm tears were falling like waterfalls from his eyes, he couldn't stand the dream.  
Dreaming became a fear. He couldn't close his eyes these days, sleep became a bad enemy.  
He felt so powerless and so helpless in every single nightmare.  
And it was always Beomgyu, smiling softly at his direction. A broken smile and warm tears falling down his cheeks before the darkness overtook everything, along with the said boy.  
Soobin just stood there in the middle of nowhere, with fear and guilt rushing in his blood, not being able to move nor to do something in order to make sure that Beomgyu would be safe.  
The last words of him were hunting his soul; “I’ll be waiting”..  
He had to make sure!  
He stood up from his bed, hands still trembling and sweat showering his entire body. It was as if someone had set him on fire.  
Soobin looked out of the window from his room, realising that the sun was as good as gone. The rain was still making sure that every part of the exposed streets was wet while the wind was loudly doing its job.  
But he didn't mind. He didn't care. He took a quick glance at the mirror and after a few fixes here and there, he wore his jacket and shoes and left the house.  
His brain was a mess between a nonexistent reality and a bad bad nightmare.  
In the deepest of his heart, he knew that this, was just a dream. A tricky game between mind and soul maybe.  
But there was something so real to this, the goosebumps wouldn’t let go of his body, the sounds and each and every picture of this cruel dream were following his senses.  
He still couldn’t breathe properly, eyes still wet from the running tears he could not hold back. He was rushing through the crowd, with his only destination; Beomgyu house door.

He already felt bad enough for not talking to the boy for days. At the end of the day, it was his fault that had caused this fight between them.  
But it was his strong pride or just his persistence that overtook his mind.  
Something about ‘listen to me for once!’ and ‘I can’t take this anymore..’ caused a little break in their relationship. A little silence for the past few days, a little space to clean up their thoughts.  
So Soobin used to check his phone here and there, in high hopes of a missed call or perhaps a little message. But Beomgyu was not someone to fall for this kind of things.  
It was Soobin who caused this misunderstanding, so it would have to be him again, turning everything back to normal.  
And Soobin knew that.

But at moments like this, where his pride and his persistence were somewhere far away, locked out of his mind, he didn’t care.  
There was one specific thing he wanted at this moment; to make sure that Beomgyu was fine.  
He had to see the boy with his own eyes, he had to touch him, to feel the warmth of his skin and make sure that he, by any means, was perfectly fine.

So the glances he received from the people as he run through the streets on that cold winter, didn’t matter to him at all.  
Soobin didn’t feel anything when the cold raindrops fell on his clothings nor did he feel anything when the cold wind brushed through his body, drying his warm tears on his face.  
His body was scarily numb but his emotions were a wreck.  
His steps were getting bigger and bigger every passing second, his eyes focused on the street and only.  
A turn here, crossing the street there, one more turn, a bit of walking, faster walking almost running, before his lungs started burning in the inside of his chest, reminding him that he’s been a bit cruel to them.  
A walking mess, that’s what he was. But he didn’t care.

One more turn and soon he saw the very familiar brown door, a few steps away from him.  
A few memories made slowly their way up to his mind and his heart started beating faster for one more time that day.  
As soon as he arrived in front of the door, with a quick move he pressed the bell and knocked the brown wood.  
The seconds seemed to be passing by in the slowest way possible, he was too impatient, his nerves uncontrollable. He pressed the bell again.  
Luckily this time, the door opened. Unluckily, it was Beomgyu’s mom standing behind it.

“Oh! Soobin..” she couldn’t hide the surprise from her voice as well as the curiosity from her eyes, while looking at Soobin, who by now was a bit too wet from the pouring rain.

“Hello ma’am, is Beomgyu here?” there was not space to apologise for his sudden visit or the improper time.

“Um, yeah. Yes he is in his room, come in! Don’t stand in the rain, you’ll catch a cold, my god! Give me your jacket.” she grabbed his jacket before he could make a move to take it off of his shoulders by himself.

He bowed lightly at her direction and shared a quick smile, but he could not wait anymore.  
Before the woman could place down another words, Soobin was already on his way, walking up the stairs that lead to the so familiar room.

He didn’t wait, he didn’t knock.  
Soobin opened the door and entered in with a rush.  
And as expected; in the dark room sitting in front of his desk, with the guitar on the table, back turned to door, he was changing the strings in full silent, the only ‘noises’ echoing the room were coming from outside.  
But the sound of the door opening caught Beomgyu’s attention, making him turn to that direction to see who could possibly have entered his room in such a hurry.

“..Soobin..?”

And by that moment, there was nothing holding him back. Soobin couldn’t keep himself together, he didn’t know how to stay calm.  
With rushed steps he walked over to Beomgyu, who by now was standing on his feet, and threw his arms strongly around the others body.  
Uncontrollable arms, holding him tight as if someone would tear Beomgyu away from his hold. Palms resting lightly on the back of his head, stroking softly the ends of his black hair.

It was the warmth that he needed. The soft skin underneath his hands, that very sweet beating heart, beating on his chest.

“Soobin...” Beomgyu’s voice was a soft whisper, sweetly echoing in Soobin’s ears, and he loved every part of it.

He didn’t know what to do, he felt as if his world was taken down by just a nightmare and now, he was making sure that his world, was actually fine. As beautiful as he remembered him, as warm and even warmer than before. He didn’t realised how much he had missed this boy until the hot tears found their way down his check once again, until he held him in his arms again.

“I missed you so much.”

Soobin cupped Beomgyu’s confused yet mesmerising face between his warm palms, thumbs stroking lovely his beautiful and warm cheeks.

He took a small step back and made sure to scan the other from top to the very bottom. Every single detail. Every corner of that beautiful face, he so loved and missed.  
It was almost as if a huge weight has been dragged off from his shoulders, the thick sadness surrounding his heart faded away once Beomgyu placed his hands around Soobin’s waist.  
His heart skipped a few beats, the tears still running and running down his cheeks but at least now, he knew.  
Just a dream. It was just a dream.

“hey it’s alright. It’s okay. Everything is fine now, please calm down yourself love.”  
that deadly sweet voice made his entire body tense. His soul felt less heavier, his worries disappeared. It was a sweet sound, he never could get enough of.  
Beomgyu’s cold fingertips slowly found their way to Soobin’s lake eyes, wiping away the salty tears, whipping away his fears and his sadness.

Soobin gave in his powers. With an uncontrollable mind, he pulled Beomgyu closer, looking him deep in the eyes, finding treasures of stars and hidden galaxies.  
He placed a soft kiss on his forehead “I am sorry”, a soft kiss on the corner of his eye “I really really am sorry”, another kiss on his cheek “I missed you so so much”, one more kiss on the other corner of his beautiful eye.  
“so so so much” he held Beomgyu’s face once again, slowly bringing him near and near until the only thing that was tearing them apart was a thin layer of air, pressing secretly a shy kiss on each sweet corner of his warm lips.

Resting on each other’s foreheads, with locked gazes, Soobin let the very last tears fall down.  
A small smirk had drawn its way up on Beomgyu’s lips.  
“Please stop crying, I can’t see you like this.“ he pulled the boy closer, hands around his neck, comforting him with light strokes on the back.

“Whatever made you worry, please put it aside. It’s okay now. You’re here.”

There wasn’t much space left between them. Not space at all. They couldn’t take much of each other, the kisses were not enough, the hugs not too strong, never too tight. Maybe the tears stop falling down, but Soobin knew that he wouldn’t and couldn’t make it without Beomgyu. It was his sweet voice, his warm kisses, it was him who brought different shades of colours in his black and white life.  
And without him, his life would be monochrome. Melancholic. Boring.  
Without him, his life would be empty and uneasy.

As for Beomgyu, Soobin was his safe place. The home he needed. The home he wanted. A sparkle of happiness in the routine of the everyday life. Soobin was the beginning of a day and end of a night.

But...

Beomgyu never knew that Soobin would react in such a way after a dream.  
His heart couldn’t stand the view of a broken Soobin, but sometimes, this could be necessary...  
If he knew earlier, he would have made sure to send more of his little nightmare-fairies, to pay him a visit at the nights,  
Perhaps Beomgyu was a bit too hard on his beloved individual, but Soobin had way too much of his pride and his persistence to hold tight to.  
Or maybe he didn’t.

(author note: hehehheheheh I REALLY WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL AND TURN EVERYTHING UPSIDE-DOWN)


End file.
